


Surprise

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: She exhaled, and sighed. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted, and braced herself for his reaction, averting her gaze before finally looking up. Emotion flashed in Lucas’ eyes.“Is it mine?” was the first thing he said and Vic was a little taken aback.Vic has some news for Lucas. His reaction isn't what she expected





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



She’s in the locker room when Travis, Maya and Andy corner her.

She jumps, yells, “holy shit, guys! What are you doing here?” She chances a look at all of them and notes that Andy looks like she’s hiding something behind her back and Maya’s gaze is narrowed. “What’s going on?” she asks, her eyes drifting over her three friends.

“Hey, Vic,” Maya says softly, smiling at her.

“How are you feeling?” “You seem off,” the other two observe.

Vic narrows her gaze. [She knows all three of them pretty well by now. Including the fact that Travis has a shit poker face and neither Andy nor Maya are any better than her at keeping secrets. Okay, maybe they are when it comes to secret romances, but Vic beats them both because she’d kept Lucas a secret for almost seven months].

“Nup, nope, I’m all good,” she says, her tone rising in pitch as she tries to force a smile onto her face, despite the fact that she’d barely kept down the sandwich she had earlier.

“Are you sure?” “Are you absolutely sure?” “Vic, you never pass on breakfast,” the three people standing across her chorus.

“Okay, guys, out with it,” she blurts, crossing her arms. “Whatever you’re hiding, you won’t hide for too long. I can prod just right, Andy, and I’ll figure it out. Maya, I’m not a puzzle, stop looking at me like that. Also, Trav, your poker face sucks,” she quips, leaning against the doorway to her bunk.

The three exhale in relief before Andy pulls out whatever she’d been hiding to reveal three pregnancy tests she’d been hiding. Vic’s eyes widen and she raises one eyebrow.

“What… what are you doing with those? Are you?” she asks, trying to seem nonchalant, even though she has a pretty good idea of what Andy’s doing with the three boxes.

“No!” Andy exclaims and Maya laughs.

“But you could be,” her blonde friend pipes up.

“Seriously, guys? I’m not- I can’t be- it’s too much too soon,” she says, though the last part comes out more halfheartedly. [She and Lucas had been together for almost two years, had been living together for more than half that time, had been married for a little over one year, and their sex life had always been full of spice. So, it was entirely possible, but Vic wasn’t sure it was a possibility she wanted to admit. Yet]. She snapped her gaze to Travis. “Trav? It’s too much too soon, right?” she asked softly, as if hoping for some kind of validation from her best friend. Instead, Travis shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Look, you and Ripley are married, living together, and you’ve been together for almost two years. Also, it’s never too much too soon when it comes to the two of you. Especially considering your jobs,” Travis says matter-of-factly, though his voice is soft. “Take the damn tests, Vic,” he says before dragging the other two women out of the locker room.

Travis is right. It was never too much too soon with her and Lucas. They’d dated secretly for six months before they decided to disclose, and Lucas had suggested that they get married as a way to avoid any disciplinary action. But, Vic hadn’t wanted that, so she’d proposed to him for real because she’d realized she wanted it all with him when Lucas had almost died at a fire at a coffee-processing warehouse. They’d gotten married a month or so later after Lucas had recovered, in a small ceremony at the station surrounded by their friends and family. Even before they got married they’d basically been living together at her place, but Lucas decided that the two of them needed a place of their own after their wedding. [It really was never too much too soon].

Vic sighs wistfully before glancing down at the three boxes which contain two tests each. Part of her wants to wait to go home and take them, but the other part of her knows she won’t be able to get through the rest of the day unless she takes them.

The tests give clear instructions, and it doesn’t take long until Vic is staring at six positive pregnancy tests. Tears spring up in her eyes as her brain catches up with the reality. She’s happy. _Of course_ she’s happy.

[She and Lucas hadn’t exactly been trying, but they hadn’t been not trying either, and Vic could already imagine a caramel-colored, curly haired, possibly blue eyed child or children that was a perfect combination of her and Lucas].

There’s a knock.

“Vic?” It’s Travis. “Am I going to be godfather soon?” he asks and Vic lets out a teary chuckle before opening the door.

“Yes,” she nods, gesturing to the tests in her hand. [There’s no point hiding this. Despite keeping Lucas a secret for almost seven months, Vic is still notoriously really bad at keeping secrets].

Travis wraps his arms around her immediately, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Losing circulation here, Trav. Travis, you’re gonna have to let me go, I have to breathe-” she says, sounding a little choked.

Travis has tears in his eyes when he lets her go.

“Little Ripley babies,” he coos and Vic grins.

“Montgomery, you’re being way too excited about my babies,” she teases, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “And, it’s one baby for now. Hopefully,” she adds as an afterthought. [She’d never been the kind of girl who dreamed about her future, about kids and marriage and two-story houses with white fences. She wasn’t a hearts and rainbows kind of girl. She was a real kind of girl. She was the kind of girl who lived in the moment, reckless even. Until Lucas. Lucas had changed everything for her. He’d made her want it all. He’d made her want everything]. She flashes Travis a smile, and follows him into the locker room, only to be met by Andy and Maya, both sporting shit-eating grins.

“Congratulations!” they squealed, and Maya immediately pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you!” the blonde said gleefully.

“Thanks, guys,” Vic said before being pulled in for a hug by Andy.

“Congratulations, Vic,” the brunette said, grinning.

“Alright, now, stop rubbing all your hearts and rainbows all over this place. This,” she says, gesturing to her stomach, “doesn’t leave this room.” “I have to tell Lucas first. I’m serious, don’t tell anyone. Not even Sullivan. I’ll tell him next shift so I can be rostered away from the engine and ladder, cause you know, pregnant and fires isn’t a good mix,” she says with a nervous chuckle.

“Okay,” her friends agreed.

As Andy and Maya started leaving, Travis turned to her.

“So, how are you going to tell him?” Vic just shook her head at him before leaving the bunk area and bounding upstairs to the Beanery.

* * *

Throughout shift, Vic didn’t really give her secret and telling Lucas about it much thought. Being on Aid Car with Kat had kept her busy, and she’d managed to avoid all of Travis’ attempts at bringing the subject up. And, being with someone who didn’t know about her secret, meant that Vic didn’t have to think about it too much, so she just did her job. She liked Kat and she’d missed showing a new rookie the ropes like she’d done with Warren and like Travis had done with her, and they’d been on good calls all day before returning to the station late in the evening.

When shift finally ended, Vic rushed home, bursting with excitement. Unfortunately, she found Lucas already dressed in uniform, and her mood dropped significantly.

“Hey,” he said before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Sorry, I’m running late for this meeting with the chiefs,” he rushed out, frowning slightly.

“Hey,” she breathed before pulling him in for another kiss. Lucas responded immediately, his scruff scratching her soft skin, resting his hands firmly on her hips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pressing her body close to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his soft, blonde curls. Their tongues tangled for a few seconds before, reluctantly, Vic pulled away, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too, Vic,” he said, grinning, his smile all dopey. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said before pressing another firm kiss to her lips. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” And, then, he was out the door.

Vic sighed. She would tell him in the evening, she decided, and went to her bedroom. She showered quickly, threw one of Lucas’ old crew shirts, and crawled under the covers before drifting asleep.

She woke up surrounded by Lucas’ comforting, familiar smell, and felt his warm chest underneath her cheek. She looked up to find that Lucas was also asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. He’d changed out of his uniform and was wearing one of his old station 88 crew shirts. His arms were wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest, their feet tangled together. Vic looked up, her gaze locked onto his face, every inch of it already committed to memory. Her fingers gently brushed a few disheveled curls from his forehead before they settled on his chest. She could easily wake up like this for the rest of her life and she imagined waking up with him and their children, who would be a perfect combination of her and Lucas. _Children? You’re getting ahead of yourself,_ Hughes, she thought.

“What are you thinking about, beautiful?” he asked sleepily and Vic turned, smiling fondly at him.

“Nothing really,” she shrugged, chickening out again. She’d tell him once he properly wakes up. Over dinner.

“Were you watching me sleep?” he wondered and Vic let out a small laugh before tilting her head and pressing a kiss to his lips. Lucas responded immediately, pulling her on top of him, his hands resting on her waist. Vic slipped her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped one of her hands around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. And, then he was flipping them over so he was on top, his hands fitting underneath the soft material of her shirt, cupping her breasts. Vic moaned, wrapping her leg around his thigh, tugging him closer, arching her hips up as her hands drifted down to his lower back, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

“Mmm, Luke,” she mumbled headily against his lips as she pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his very toned torso. Lucas merely grunted in response as his lips trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck before settling on a spot on her collarbone, nipping, and sucking, and biting, causing Vic to let out another moan as she dug her fingers in his back. They sat up long enough for him to remove the t-shirt she was wearing, his eyes darkening with last at the sight of her before he was pressing her into the bed, his hips grinding against hers, his lips attacking her collarbone before drifting down to her breasts. Vic shivered as Lucas began kissing her nipple, nipping and sucking before moving on to the other one. Lucas then began trailing open-mouth kisses down her abdomen before removing her panties in one swift movement and gently sticking his fingers inside of her. She dug her fingers in his hair, arched her back, angling her hips upwards as he continued his ministrations.

“Luuke…” she said breathlessly before moaning yet again. Lucas let out another grunt, looking up at her for a second.

“Fuck, Vic,” he muttered huskily.

Her climax was building quickly, and it didn’t take long for her to come, hissing his name.

“Lucas,” she whispered, causing him to look up. “I need you inside me. Now,” she demanded breathlessly.

Lucas didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly removed his boxers before stretching out so he was lying on top of her, and thrusting none too gently into her. Vic wriggled a little to accommodate him, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his hair as he flipped them over, his hands holding her firmly on top of him. And, then, she crashed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, her teeth gently biting his lower lip. Their tongues tangled together as Lucas started thrusting more rhythmically, slowly picking up pace. Vic matched his movements, her fingers fisting his hair. He feels so good inside her and Vic lets out another moan, gasping his name breathlessly.

He grunted, eyes fluttering closed, “Toria,” he whispered huskily, his hands squeezing her ass as she leaned down to kiss him again before riding him as hard as she could. His lips drifted down from her collarbone to her breasts, and he bit and sucked on each nipple, eliciting another moan form her. Vic’s not surprised at how quickly her orgasm builds and she quickened her pace, her movements becoming more erratic.

“Lucas,” she moaned breathlessly as he tightened his hold on her and grunted in response. “Luke,” she gasped as she came, then slumped against him, head buried in the crook of his neck. He was still hard inside her, and he flipped her over, pressing her roughly against the mattress before thrusting harder into her. It didn’t take long because he only pounded into her for a bit, then slumped down on her with groan. She could feel him come and soften slowly and her fingers drifted in lazy caresses along his lower back.

“Hey,” he whispered breathlessly, pressing a kiss on her temple.

“Hi,” she greeted back, turning to look at him.

“This was nice,” he said softly.

“Yes, it was,” she grinned, and stretched a little to brush her lips against his.

“How was your shift?” Lucas asked casually, his hands gently caressing her side.

“Aid Car,” she muttered. “It was pretty good,” she bit her lip. “How your day?”

“Meetings all morning, then a four alarm blaze at a restaurant in the afternoon,” he said.

“Did it go well?”

“Yeah, mostly. No deaths, thankfully,” he said and Vic nodded. “Two firefighters got taken to the hospital and there were a few injured civilians, but all in all it went well,” he pressed a kiss in her hair. Vic was about to say something else when her stomach rumbled.

“Guess we should probably eat,” she said, sitting up and fishing around for her panties and the Lucas’ crew shirt she’d been wearing earlier.

“Yeah. What are you in the mood for?”

“Pasta?” It sounded more like a question.

“Yeah, sure. Spaghetti?”

“Carbonara,” she finished. They scrambled out of bed, and went to the kitchen.

Sometimes, Vic cooked, especially on the nights Lucas came late. Other times, Lucas cooked, and Vic always appreciated how relaxed he seemed to be. And, then, there were the times when they cooked together, their movements completely in sync. With both of them, it took less time to cook the pasta and mix it with sauce, and Vic also made a salad.

“Wine?” Lucas asked once they’d sat at the table.

“No, thanks, I’m good,” she replied, looking down.

“Vic?” he asked gently, popping open a beer bottle.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Vic looked up to find his blue eyes staring at her and she looked down, singing the Teapot Song in her head. 

_I’m a little teapot,_

_Short and stout._

“Yeah, totally,” she shrugged.

“Victoria?” Lucas clearly didn’t believe her, and Vic met his gaze, trying to gauge his reaction. She took in a deep breath and sang the next two verses.

_Here’s my handle,_

_Here’s my spout._

She exhaled, and sighed. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted, and braced herself for his reaction, averting her gaze before finally looking up. Emotion flashed in Lucas’ eyes.

“Is it mine?” was the first thing he said and Vic was a little taken aback.

“Excuse me?” she bit back.

“Is it mine?” he repeated.

“Of cour- what are you saying?” she sat back, crossing her arms. “Are you- are you saying I-”

“I’m just asking if it’s mine,” he shrugged indifferently. The lack of emotion in his voice only served to aggravate her.

“Are you kidding me?” she raised her voice. “Are you freaking serious, Lucas?”

Lucas merely raised an eyebrow.

“You’re accusing me of cheating on you? I thought- I just told you I’m _pregnant_ , for God’s sake!” she emphasized the word.

“That’s not- are you?” he said in the same indifferent tone.

“I cannot believe you just said that!” she stood, grabbed her plate and dumped it in the sink. “You- if you think I’d do that, you don’t know me!” she snapped, half turning to him. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“Maybe I don’t,” he muttered.

“What was that?” she stood, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“Maybe I don’t know you,” he repeated, and Vic felt a stab of hurt.

“You’re an idiot!” she snapped.

“Probably. I mean, this wouldn’t be the first time this happened. I mean, poor Lucas, married a mid-life crisis and then she cheated on him and left him,” he finally said and Vic took a step back.

“I can’t believe you just said that. I can’t believe you think that of- you know what, Lucas Ripley, you can sleep on the couch!” she snapped before turning around and storming off upstairs. Only when she reached the last step did she let out the breath she’d been holding. Vic couldn’t believe what had just happened. She’d thought he’d be ecstatic, but he’d accused her of cheating and that hurt Vic even more than him not wanting kids would have. [Over the time they’d been together, Vic had become an expert at reading Lucas. And, yet, there were times when she couldn’t because Lucas would revert behind the mask of the Chief, keeping his emotions locked away].

Vic took her time getting ready for bed and was filled with sadness upon noticing how empty the bed felt without Lucas. She tossed and turned for a while, dried tears on her cheeks before deciding to go downstairs to grab some water. She found Lucas lying down on the couch, though he clearly wasn’t asleep, but she walked past him and into the kitchen.

Even without turning around, she knew he was standing behind her, she could hear him breathing heavily.

“I’m not in the mood for another fight,” she muttered, turning around and walking past him. She heard Lucas exhale.

“I don’t want to fight,” he whispered. “Vic, please,” he said, a little louder, voice cracking. Vic froze, turning to face him and saw that his eyes were red-rimmed. “I don’t- I wanted kids. Back when I got married for the first time. My first wife and I, we thought we’d have time cause we married so young,” he chuckled bitterly. “But everything fell apart and we didn’t get the chance. I don’t even know if it would have been a good idea,” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” she sighed. “I didn’t know that,” she paused. “You never told me…” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” he chuckled bitterly. “Not something I want to talk about,” he sighed.

“And Eva?” she prodded gently. Lucas froze, dropping his head.

“I can’t…” he said quietly, voice breaking.

“You can tell me anything, Lucas,” she said softly. “I love you. I’m here for you,” she reached to touch his arm gently, but he flinched. Lucas took a deep breath.

“Eva and I, we… we talked about it, but then I got into the Captain’s race and we, our marriage didn’t really start out well, anyways, I was too focused on my job, she hated my job. And, I pulled away after what happened with Claire. Then, one day she told me she was pregnant, and I was… I was happy, of course. It was such a surprise, though, even though we…” he trailed off, and even in the dim light Vic could see him blush. “And, then, one day I came back after a really bad call and I found her-” he hesitated, looking down, then continued, “-she was- she cheated on me,” he said and Vic sighed. She’d known Eva had cheated on him, but there seemed to be something else. Vic reached to lay her hand on his shoulder, but this time he didn’t flinch. “The baby- the baby wasn’t mine. And, she was- this was already months in. I didn’t find out till later, and I just…” he trailed off. “I was willing to be that baby’s father- I thought I was going to be a dad and I was… I was excited, and then it was all pulled out from under me and I just… I lost everything except for this job, Vic. I thought I… I thought Eva and I could be happy, but I guess it just wasn’t meant to be…” he trailed off. Vic sighed sadly.

“Oh, Luke,” she whispered, closing the distance between them. “Come here,” she said as she leaned towards him, right into his space, and wrapped her arms around him. Lucas didn’t react, not at first, but then he returned her embrace and took a shaky breath, followed by another less shaky one. Vic rubbed his back gently. “Oh, Luke,” she whispered against his shoulder. When they finally pulled away, his cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red-rimmed even in the dim light. “Lucas, I am so sorry,” she said softly, cupping his cheeks. “But, I would never… ever do that to you. Of course the baby is yours,” she said sincerely, and Lucas nodded.

“I’m sorry about the fight, Vic. I shouldn’t have doubted you, I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry, Vic,” he whispers, resting his forehead against her. “So, are you really pregnant?” he asks, his mind finally catching up.

“Yeah. I mean, I took six tests and-” And, Lucas interrupts her, crashing his lips against hers, his lisp salty and wet from tears, but Vic doesn’t care as she kisses him back, just as fiercely, her palms cupping his cheek, her body pressed against him. He smiles into the kiss and when they pull away, Vic sees the joy in his gaze, and she smiles back.

“We’re having a baby,” Lucas whispers happily.

“Yes, we are,” Vic says, grinning.

And, then, he’s kissing her again.


End file.
